


Amongst The Ice

by Alisadblaze



Category: The Hollow (Cartoon)
Genre: Adds stuff, Anyways, Cold, First Person, Ice, I’m not changing it tho, Kinda?, Near Death Experience, Oops, POV First Person, Rewrite, S1E7: Riddle, S2 really ruined this fic, Switching of POV, When you accidentally put the tags in the character tags, at least my take on it, being frozen, desciption of being frozen, kaidam - Freeform, not really tho, so much ice
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:27:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24021307
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisadblaze/pseuds/Alisadblaze
Summary: Alone in ice and away from his friends, Kai realizes how much they mean to him, especially Adam.A look into the events, both on and off camera, at the end of Episode 7: Riddle, with some stuff added in.
Relationships: Adam/Kai (The Hollow)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 116





	Amongst The Ice

**Author's Note:**

> This is not my first piece of hollow writing, but it's the first one that revolves around a ship, specifically Kaidam. The first piece I will upload later once I edit it a little more.
> 
> Anyways, please enjoy this little piece of writing. I'm quite proud of how it turned out, especially the parts at the end. I am open to any and all criticism, though. This is also my first time posting and using Ao3.

A large rumbling broke the silence. I jumped as the rumbling continued, growing louder. I slowly turned around to see what was causing the sound.

There it stood. A giant being made entirely of ice. He was so massive, towering over us even from meters away. I stood there, in shock of the beast.

“You better start running!” I heard a voice call. It was Reeve, whose voice was growing distant. “That guy doesn’t look nice!”

His footsteps were loud as he and the rest of his friends were running away. But I stood there, just in awe of this beast. I took a few steps back as it approached further, fear taking hold over me. It was just so big and massive, there was no way I could outrun it.

The beast let out a mighty roar, shaking the castle to its very core. As the beast continued to roar, he bent down. It felt like he was face to face with me, even though he was still a few feet away.

For a brief moment, I saw the beast raise its arms in front of him. Shooting out of it was some sort of blue light… _No wait, it isn’t light,_ I thought. It was a giant ray of frost, pointed right at me!

Before I could even blink, the frost hit me, and all I could feel was the cold. It was bitter and intense, the coldest I’ve ever felt in my life. The beast looked satisfied, and roared once again, before stomping away back into the depths of his castle.

I at first didn’t register what had happened. The cold was still all that I could feel. I tried turning to get a view of my surroundings, but I couldn’t move. I couldn’t move anything, my head, my hands, anything.

I was encased in ice. That giant’s ice beam was literal. Here I was, trapped with no way to call for help. My mind started to race: What had happened to the others? Were they able to escape the frost? What was I going to do now?

It was all I could think for a few moments until my mind cleared. _Snap out of it Kai!_ I told myself, snapping out of my thoughts. _You have fire powers! This should be an easy escape!_

I steeled myself and channeled the fire. I saw a faint heat but it didn’t last long. A huge new wave of cold washed over me, and I was stunned. It took a few minutes to fight off the cold. Now I was well and truly stuck, unable to use my fire powers. How was I going to escape?

I was fully panicking at this point and thought it would continue until the cold came on again. It seemed to be constant, unending. I was struggling to fight it off, but it eventually passed.

This kept constantly happening. I couldn’t tell how much time had passed anymore, it was just one wave of cold after another. I was struggling a lot to stay conscious. 

After another wave of cold, I was exhausted. I didn’t know how much longer I could withstand the cold. But I wanted to stay strong.

 _Stay awake, Kai!_ I told myself. _Adam and Mira should be here anytime soon! They can help free you, and it’ll all be fine!_

I started to think about my friends. Mira was smart and crafty. I always liked her bravery, and she had the awesome ability to communicate with animals! And that was super cool to me.

And then there was Adam. Strong and smart, I looked up to him a lot. He was a lot braver than I was, always leading the group. Initially, I resented him for taking the lead, but that all had changed over time. I really like him.

I could only hope the two of them were doing okay. We had been separated for a long time now, and I didn’t know where they were. Were they okay? What had happened to them after they fell into that grave? And would they be able to find me here in the ice?

The cold returned once more, and this time it was so cold it took the breath out of me. I didn’t know it could go this cold. I strained, trying to fight it off as best I could. But it wouldn’t let up.

I eventually stopped struggling and accepted my fate, tears welling up in my eyes as the world started to fade. I called out one last time, hoping he could somehow hear my thoughts.

_Adam, if you’re out there… I need your help. Please... come save me….._

The rest of my thoughts faded as the cold consumed me, and my world turned black.

.

.

.

.

We were thundering down the icy plane. After helping the polar bear, Mira had determined that the ice palace in the distance was where the Ishibo was. We had to track it down and retrieve it.

At least it wouldn’t be taking us a while to get there. Mira had convinced the polar bear we just helped to let us ride on her back and make it to the palace faster. Although, Mira did say that the bear said the palace was dangerous. But we had to go there, to figure out the next stage in our journey.

Once we were relatively close to the palace, the polar bear skidded to a stop. She threw us off her back, and I fell face-first onto the ground. I slowly got up as the bear roared again. Although the roar was different, and as I looked up at the bear, she was backing away in fear.

I turned to Mira, who explained, “This is as close as she wants to get.” I found this a bit odd since we were still a ways away from the castle. We both looked at the bear again, who roared one final time, a look of concern in her eyes.

Mira smiled at the bear. “We’ll be careful!” She reassured the bear. She waved at her one final time. “Thanks for the lift.” And with that, the two of us started making our way towards the castle.

As we entered, we finally got a closer look at the castle itself. It was entirely made of ice, with jagged edges that would be considered walls. The castle didn’t seem to be crafted either, as it really is just an ice cavern, with everything leading towards a big room in the center.

There were also bursts of ice along the floor, which added to the rest of the odd things found in the structure. Mira turned to me as we were walking, asking, “Who do you think built this?”

“Whoever it is, they’re way overdue on paying their heating bill,” I replied smiling. Mira smirked at me before continuing onward. We still had a good amount of area left to explore inside this castle. 

We made our way forward towards the large room, but as we got closer, Mira stopped in her tracks, her face a mask of shock. I followed her gaze and stopped. Time stood still as we processed what was in front of us. “No way...” I muttered.

But it was true. Right in front of us, encased in a large block of ice, was Kai. He seemed frozen in time, a look of fear and shock on his face. 

“Kai!” Mira exclaimed, running forward to see for herself. I followed suit, and we reached him. He was definitely in there. Mira continued to panic. “What happened? Is he alive?!”

I looked at Kai. It was basically impossible to tell if he was still alive or not. I looked over at Mira with wide eyes. “I-I don’t know!” 

Mira frantically looked between me and Kai, trying to make sense of this all. “M-Maybe he’s in a... cryogenic state, or-or suspended animation, or whatever it’s called!” She faced me, a look of determination on her face. “Adam, smash the ice!”

I looked at her, horrified. “But it could hurt him!” I protested. There was no way I was going to jeopardize Kai’s well being, even if it could free him.

Mira turned back and pounded her fists against the ice. “Kai!” She yelled, tears starting to form in her eyes. “Can you hear me?!”

I looked away from the block, and my mind started to race. What had happened to Kai? Why was he trapped in the ice? My thoughts were whirling with ideas and worst-case scenarios. _Had he gone off on his own? He was probably looking for us…_ It was only then that something dreadful dawned on me. _Was he… actually dead?_

Mira’s voice woke me back to reality. She was banging on the ice again. “Kai!” She wailed, hope draining from her voice. “Wake up! Kai!” She sobbed into the ice, tears flowing down her face. “Kai…” 

I stood and shook my head. _There’s no way he’s dead!_ I told myself. _He’s survived this far, he can and will survive this! I just have to help him!_

“Okay,” I declared, winding my arm up. I don’t know if this will work, but I have to try. “Out of the way!”

Mira looked back at me, eyes wide. “Wait!” She peered at Kai through the block again. “His eyes! I-I think they’re moving!”

I looked at her, shocked. “What?!” I rushed back over to the block of ice. I peered at Kai, and it was true. His eyes were slowly moving back and forth. 

“See?” Mira announced, gesturing to Kai. We both looked at him as he was looking around. Then, he glared down at his hands and started to focus.

We both took a step back as he did this. I saw the fire slowly forming from his hands, melting the ice around him. As he freed his hands, he drew them back and pushed out from the ice block, shattering it to pieces.

“Kai!” Mira exclaimed, running over to grab him as he fell onto the floor. She was openly crying now. “I thought I’d never see you again!”

I walked over, my heart pounding in my chest. _He’s going to be okay,_ I told myself. _I just have to make sure of it_.

I knelt down next to Mira as Kai stirred awake. “Kai! Are you okay?” I asked desperately, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He looked at the two of us, confused for a moment. Then, his eyes lit up. “Guys!” He cheered, wrapping his arms around us. Kai pulled us into a tight hug. “I can’t believe you guys found me!”

I let out a sigh of relief. “We were worried about you, Kai,” I admitted. Mira nodded in agreement as we started standing up. “Are you sure you’re okay?”

“I’m doing great now that you guys are here!” He replied cheerfully, a big smile on his face. I couldn’t help but smile back. _He’s okay!_ I told myself. _I can’t believe we found him! I’m so happy he’s back-_

“Uh, guys?” Mira piped up. Kai and I looked over at her. She was pointing at something behind us. “W-what are they doing here?”

I slowly turned around and saw that we weren’t the only ones here. We weren’t alone…


End file.
